TRANSFORMERS: A NEW DAWN"
by Omega Arts Co. Power Rang
Summary: Just after the end of the Great War, another War is about to start. A bigger one. Against Autobots and Decepticons... Maximals and Predacons... Good and Evil... Life and death...


TRANSFORMERS: A NEW DAWN   
By OMEGA ARTS CO.  
  
DARK AWAKENING PART 1  
  
Setting: Deep in space a battle between two ships takes place.   
  
Spike: The Decepticons are chasing us!   
  
Rodimus: We need cover! Head for the Asteroids!  
  
Quintasson#1: (From a monitor) See it Galvatron, we kept our word. We led you straight to the Autobot leader.   
  
Quintasson#2: And now he is yours to destroy.  
  
Galvatron: Oh yes. You are loyal allies. So long as it seeks your purposes!   
  
(He blasts the monitor)  
  
Galvatron: Fortunately your purposes collusive with mine. For the moment.   
  
The battle continues.  
  
Scourge: They are getting away!  
  
Galvatron: LAUNCH TORPEDOES!   
  
(They launch the torpedoes)  
  
Rodimus: Company is coming.  
  
Ultra Magnus: We cannot run them. Not with our engines down.   
  
Rodimus: Then there is only one option.   
  
The Autobot Spaceship starts accelerating. The torpedoes finally destroy it in a huge explosion. The explosion creates a huge energy wave that affects the Decepticons. A huge inter-dimensional portal opens. The Decepticons ship enters the portal and starts glowing. Suddenly in a spectacular Energon explosion the ship duplicates itself. One disappears. The other goes through the portal and continues its way.   
  
Setting: Rodimus, Kup, R-C, Spike and Daniel are in the Autobot Mausoleum after having escaped from the explosion with their escape ship. Daniel seems scared.  
  
Rodimus: What's wrong?  
  
Daniel: Uh, uh, I saw him!  
  
Rodimus: Saw whom?  
  
Daniel: Optimus! Optimus Prime!   
  
R-C: The shadows in here can play tricks on you Daniel.  
  
Daniel: But it WAS him! You believe me, don't you dad?  
  
Rodimus: Come on Daniel. There is only one way to find out.  
  
-Decepticons Spaceship  
  
Galvatron: Where are those Autobots. We all know they escaped the torpedoes.  
  
Scourge: There! I found them! They are in this thing.  
  
Galvatron: The Autobot Mausoleum. Hundreds of Autobots who were killed in the Great War rest in peace there. Including Optimus Prime. Full speed! Contact Sound wave. We will need backup!   
  
Setting: Inside the Mausoleum Rodimus is about to open Optimus' tomb.  
  
R-C: Let's go back.  
  
Rodimus: I've got to be sure.  
  
R-C: Rodimus, no!  
  
He opens the tomb.  
  
Daniel: AAAAAAAH!  
  
R-C: Uh, no.  
  
Rodimus: Optimus' body is inside the tomb.  
  
He closes the tomb again.  
  
Ultra Magnus: I knew it.  
  
Kup: He is dead.  
  
Daniel: But I saw him! I am sure!  
  
Spike: Daniel. It was just a shadow.  
  
Ultra Magnus: (placing his hand on Rodimus' shoulder.) Let's go Rodimus. They Decepticons will be here soon.  
  
Rodimus: Yes, let's go.  
  
They are heading for the gate to the other side of the Mausoleum.   
  
Optimus: NO!  
  
They all turn back amazed.   
  
Rodimus: Optimus?  
  
Optimus' arm breaks the cover of the tomb.  
  
Daniel: AHHHHHH!  
  
R-C: AAAAAH!  
  
Spike: Holly shit!  
  
Ultra Magnus and Kup run to the Tomb and open the cover. They help Optimus arise.  
  
Optimus: Ultra Magnus… Kup…  
  
Kup: Easy old friend.   
  
Optimus: Thank you.  
  
Ultra Magnus: That is amazing! But how? You were dead. Preceptor said…  
  
Optimus ignores him and tries to walk.  
  
Kup: Optimus you are very weak.   
  
Optimus stands in front of Rodimus.  
  
Rodimus: Optimus…  
  
Optimus: Rodimus…  
  
Rodimus: You… you are alive! Thank Cybertron you are ALIVE!  
  
Optimus is staring at Rodimus' chest.  
  
Optimus: Is it… is it safe?  
  
Rodimus: What… Of course it's safe. I kept it warm for you.  
  
He is trying to open his chest cover to return the Matrix to Optimus.   
  
Ultra Magnus: Wait. I don't think Optimus is ready to assume leadership.  
  
Kup: I agree.   
  
Rodimus: Come on guys! You wouldn't be either if you were dead for years!  
  
Optimus: No… They are right. We…I don't even know if I am alive.  
  
Rodimus: Of course you are. You are with us, walking, talking with us.  
  
Optimus: You said it yourself Rodimus. I've been dead for years. Look at me. My body is full of the wounds caused by Megatron. All those space microorganisms and bacteria have caused heavy damage to my internal and my external circuits.  
  
Spike: Optimus, how did you come back to life?  
  
Optimus: (Holding his head) I don't remember. Darkness… cold, then light.  
  
Daniel: He may have been in… I don't know, a comma or something.  
  
Spike: It's possible.  
  
Optimus: We have to go before the Decepticons find us.  
  
R-C: Optimus is right. Let's go.  
  
They are heading for the escape ship.   
  
Optimus: No…  
  
Rodimus: What is it?  
  
Optimus: We have to stay here.   
  
Ultra Magnus: What about the Decepticons then?  
  
Optimus: We have to escape with this Mausoleum. Galvatron will destroy this place. The souls of those Autobot heroes must rest in peace. We must protect their tomb.  
  
Rodimus: Do you still believe he is not ready to assume leadership?  
  
Optimus: I… I am.  
  
They stare each other for a moment.  
  
Rodimus: Let's go to the control room.  
  
They go to the control room. They enter.  
  
Rodimus: Here we are.  
  
They sit Optimus on the floor.  
  
R-C: Systems online.  
  
Ultra Magnus: Thrusters ready to go.  
  
Kup: Where are we going?  
  
Rodimus: To Earth.  
  
-Decepticons Spaceship.  
  
Galvatron: Soundwave, we are in pursuit of the Autobots Mausoleum. I believe they are going to Cybertron, or Earth. Our Decepticon patrollers in Cybertron are ready to get them as soon as they arrive. I want you to form a complete Decepticon patrol on Earth. Destroy them as soon as you see them. And Soundwave, never change our frequency channel without telling me first.  
  
Soundwave: What… What change are you talking about?  
  
-Autobot Mausoleum.  
  
Spike: I don't understand. Why are we going to Earth and not Cybertron?   
  
Rodimus: Galvatron will have his forces ready on Cybetron.   
  
Ultra Magnus: He will be waiting for us on Earth as well.  
  
Rodimus: True. But on Earth there is only a small colony of Transformers. It will be easier to escape.  
  
Optimus: Well done Rodimus.  
  
Scourge: We have them on target.  
  
Galvatron: KILL THEM!!!   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON TRANSFORMERS: A NEW DAWN  
  
THE MAUSOLEUM LANDS ON EARTH BUT SOUNDWAVE TRACK IT DOWN. THE DECEPTICONS ATTACK METROPLEX AND THE AUTOBOT COLONY. THE AUTOBOTS ARE ALMOST DEFEATED UNTIL GALVATRON MAKES A SUGGESTION. HE WILL STOP THE ATTACK IF HE WILL BE GIVEN OPTIMUS PRIME!!! DON'T MISS IT, ONLY BY OMEGA ARTS CO. 


End file.
